Military Information
by Crazie Cake
Summary: A man and woman have kidnapped the Elrics. Now to get Ed to tell them everything about the information military they are torturing Al, how much abuse can Ed watch Al take before he talks? and will happen when he does?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Don't tell!**

_"what do they want?"_ Ed asked himself, trying to get into a comfortable position. He was sitting in the far right corner of a cold and dark cellar with a shackle on his left ankle, his automail arm removed his only hand ran through his golden hair. Taking a quick glance over to the cage at the other end of the room he sighed. Opening his mouth to say something he was cut off by the cellar light being switched on. Blinded for a moment Ed sheilded his eyes with his arm, "Nice to see that your up" the man smirked.

"What do you want?" Ed growled "well to put it simply Full Metal we want you to tell us everything concerning the military" the man replied walking towards him, the woman who had came in with him made her way towards the cage. "We know your a state alchemist who works for the military, so you can't tell us you don't know anything" "I'm not telling you shit" Ed snapped. "Wrong answer" both men looked back at the woman, who had opened the cage and had taken out a sleepy Al. The man nodded his head, with a small smile on her face the woman threw Al across the room, he let out a yelp as he landed on the ground, rolled abit, and crashed into a support beam.

Al stumbles up and the man hits him with a bat. Al whimpers and presses himself against a wall, tossing the bat to the woman she takes another swing at him, turning his attention back to Ed the man asks "Will you tell us now? or will we have to beat your brother to death?" but Ed didn't hear him, his eyes are wide as he watches Al get hit again. Crumpling to the ground Al looks over at his brother. "Ed don't tell them anything!" he says, She kicks him and he groans.

"Leave him alone!" Ed screams fighting furiously against the shackle around his ankle so that he can get to Al. "She'll stop if only you'll tell me" Ed glared at the man. "Not a chance" shrugging the man stopped the woman, picking up Al he was flung back into the cage, locking it tight the man once again turns to Ed. "Alright Edward, if that's your decision" _"Why do I get the feeling this isn't good" _Ed thought as he watched them climb the cellar stairs, watch the light go out, and heard the door lock once they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not ok**

"Al?" "..." "Al" "..." "AL!" a small whimper reaches his ears and Ed relaxes. "What is it brother?" came the soft,sleepy, reply. "Are you still hurting?" he asked "they beat you pretty good" he added with a low,angry, growl. "It's ok now brother" "No it's not ok, you never should have been hit in the first place" "they are just trying to scare you into talking." Ed thought about this for a moment, "Yeah I suppose your right"... no answer, _"must be asleep" _he thought, and he couldn't blame Al, when you get your body back it probably takes alot out of you.

He wasn't really sure when he had fallen alseep, but when the sound of Al's desprate voice came to him he quickly opened his eyes. "Wha.. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HIM!" Al was pushed through the open door and quickly disappeared as the door was slammed shut, "you'll see your brother again when you decide to tell us about the military" the man was sitting on the last step looking at Ed with a amused look on his face. "I've already told you I'm not saying anything" Ed was ready to throttle the man, just choke him. "Fine, I'll just wait longer" he answered simply as he got up and left Ed alone in the dark cellar, locking the door made something click inside Ed's brain, _"with Al seperated from me there's no way I can protect him"_ he thought desprately _"I can't tell him it's ok...but it's not ok and it won't be ok until I talk"_

_"Roy... I'm going to stomp his ass if I ever get out of here. It's because of him all this has happened" _It wasn't the truth but it helped Ed alot if he could pin the blame on someone. But Ed's count it had been 2 months since they had captured the brothers, but he had lost count of ever since they took Al away from him. They cut off Ed's food supply two days ago when he refused,for the thousandth time, to tell them anything. His stomach gave a loud grumble "Oh shutup" Ed growled, frustrated.

"I won't talk until I see my brother" Ed told him simply. "Fine" the man stomped up the stairs and came back dropping the boy on the ground. _"Oh my god he's a fucking black and blue skeleton" _Ed thought horrified. Al was thin... too thin, thin enough to see most, if not all, his bones. He was covered in ugly looking black and blue bruises and there was a cut on his lower lip. "Br...brother" Al mumbled weakly his bronze eyes looking into his older brother's golden ones. "YOU JACKASS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" Ed was beyound furious now. Ingoring the tearing pain at his ankle he lunges at the man trying to get close enough to rip the man apart. But everytime Ed would get close the man would back away, dragging Al with him, "Leave him alone! don't you touch him again" Ed was getting even more furious by the minute.

"Calm down Edward, your brother will live. All it takes is some certian information and he will be fed" Ed stopped. "No...don't tell" Al rasped, when the man kicked him Al screamed, "shutup" whimpering Al mumbled something that sounded like a "yes sir" this only resulted in making Ed worse, but instead of lashing out again he hung his head. "Fine I'll tell you anything, just leave him alone" picking up Al he deposited the boy in the woman's arms and she carried him away. "Good choice Edward" sitting down on the bottom stair he listened as Edward answered all his questions with only afew snarls and snaps.


	3. Heads Up!

Unless someone would like to help me with ideas. I'm offically stopped this story. I have more ideas for what should happened and it's been so long since I've worked on them I can't even remember most of what I had planned out. Don't worry though! I'm working on a fresh batch of storys. So for those of you who are still my fans. A flood of new fan fics will be posted within the week. I'll also be posting stories more regularly now, since I have a lot more free time.

Thanks

TheWrittenAlchemy


End file.
